Solve for $x$ : $8x - 6 = 10x + 4$
Explanation: Subtract $8x$ from both sides: $(8x - 6) - 8x = (10x + 4) - 8x$ $-6 = 2x + 4$ Subtract $4$ from both sides: $-6 - 4 = (2x + 4) - 4$ $-10 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{-10}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $-5 = x$